My Sister
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: What is Jackie had an older sister she never met because she died before Jackie was born. Set during movie, before oath, after pitch's defeat. Based off a fantasy and truth. Sorry its so short, just thought of it one day in class, and sorry if its bad, I have little to no inspiration at the moment Fem!Jack


My Sister

Pitch's scream echoed through the forest, but I ignored it. I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. I looked up at the moon, it seemed to be smiling at me.  
"Jack"  
I turned to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes behind me. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, with white angel wings. I instantly knew who this was

"Rose?" I gasped, tears gathering in my eyes as I staff clattered to the ice  
The angel held out her arms  
"Yes Little sister" I sobbed, running into arms, pressing my face into her chest as I cried and my big sister stroked my hair. I could hear the guardians come out of the forest behind up, but I didn't care.  
"I missed you so much Jackie"  
"I..I wish I could say the same. First I never met you, then I forget you completely. I'm sorry" I sobbed again, burrowing further into her warm embrace.  
"Oh Jack, I understand. How about saying 'I'm glad to have finally met you"  
Not trusting my voice, I nodded. Rose pressed a kiss to my hair, before pulling away, but holding my arm with one hand, and cupping my face with the other. I nuzzled into the warmth, finally experiencing it for the first time like I always wanted to since I had first discovered I had an older sister.

The Guardians finally came up behind us  
"Jackie. I have to go"  
"What!" I gasped, grabbing her hand as she tried to pull away "No! I just met you. I can't lose you again!"  
"Oh Jackie. You will never lose me. I will always be here" She tapped my chest, right over my centre "But even so..."

She pulled me close, cupping my face gently, and started to sing, with a voice so pure, even bunny would have started crying if he let himself.

You've come such a long, long way  
And I've watched you from that very first day  
To see how you might grow  
To see what you might do  
To see what you've been through  
And all the ways you've made me proud of you  
It's time now for a new change to come  
You've grown up and your new life has begun  
To go where you will go  
To see what you will see  
To find what you will be  
For it's time for you to fulfil your destiny

She started to glow and she spread her wings and flew up into the air  
"No! Rose!" I had to be held back by both Bunny and North.  
My sister disappeared into an orb of light that flew towards me, colliding with my chest.  
Looking down, I saw a small silver locket form around my neck, with a detachable pendent.  
North and Bunny released me as I unclipped the pendant and opened it and heard my sister's voice.  
'Whenever you need me, just open this locket, and I will appear to you'  
I smiled, tears in my eyes as I held the locket to my chest  
"I love you Rosey"

North turned to me  
"Are you ready Jackie?" A yeti handed him the book  
I smiled and picked up my staff  
"Yes, as Rosey said, it's time for me to fulfil my destiny"

I took the oath

As we started to leave, I turned to Jamie  
"We have to go Kiddo"  
"I know Jack, but Who was that person earlier" Glancing around, making my first believer smile and giggle, I leaned in and whispered  
"My sister"  
"Can I meet her?"  
"Someday"  
I Stood, smiled at him, and started to walk away

"Jack!" I turned, just in time for Jamie to wrap his arms around my middle.  
He hadn't gone through me. I bent down and hugged him back, before climbing onto the sleigh and waving goodbye as we left.

I clasped my locket smiling

"Thank you Rose"

I wrote this because I wish I could meet my sister like Jackie did. I swear, whenever I write a story based on her or about her, I feel her hugging me, or putting a hand on my shoulder  
This story was based on both RotG and my fantasy of me meeting my sister  
the song is named Celestia's Ballad from My little Pony Friendship is magic. Its a beautiful song

Just type in 'Celestia's ballad on Youtube


End file.
